Eclipse Solar
by yusha
Summary: Existía una historia que decía que en la Luna vivía un joven príncipe a quien le habían ordenado vigilar y proteger los sueños de la gente en la Tierra, y aunque de pequeña solía mirar hacia la Luna pensando en él, con el tiempo lo olvidé... Al menos hasta el día en que Otsutsuki Toneri apareció frente a mí proponiéndome matrimonio. Regalo de Amigo Secreto para AlenDarkStar
1. El Sol, la Tierra y la Luna

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados para esta historia me pertenecen. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fict es participa en la actividad Amigo Secreto dentro del foro de la **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

Escrito especialmente para **AlenDarkStar** , mi amigo secreto de este año.

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Mezcla de Universo Alterno Ninja y What If basado en The Last / Muy Posible OoC / Pairing Crack._

* * *

 **.**

 **Eclipse Solar**

 _By Yusha_

 _._

* * *

Capítulo 1. El Sol, la Tierra y la Luna

 _._

Cuando era pequeña solía mirar hacia la Luna todas las noches a través de mi ventana.

Mi madre me había contado una vez una historia que decía que ahí vivía un joven príncipe a quien el Rey del Universo le había ordenado vigilar y proteger los sueños de la gente en la Tierra.

Durante años, el príncipe había cumplido con su cometido cuidando de forma diligente los sueños que noche a noche vagaban por el cielo y en ocasiones subían hasta el firmamento buscando la bendición de las estrellas para que estos pudieran llevarse a cabo.

A veces, cuando el sueño era verdaderamente posible y su dueño poseía la verdadera voluntad de llevarlo a cabo, el joven príncipe lo impulsaba más alto para que las estrellas le favorecieran; y a veces, cuando el sueño era demasiado vago o imposible de realizar, el príncipe de igual manera utilizaba su influencia sobre el soñador para animarle a que encontrara esa fuerza que necesitaba para ver sus sueños hacerse realidad, aunque nunca presentándose ante nadie puesto que el Rey del Universo le tenía prohibido alejarse de su hogar en la Luna.

Una noche después de varios milenios, a manos del príncipe llegaron los sueños de una princesa cuyo deseo era el de convertirse en la sacerdotisa dedicada al culto del Sol. Su fervor y belleza era tal que estremeció al joven príncipe y en el acto se enamoró.

Durante años y en el silencio que su tarea le exigía, el joven se mantuvo al pendiente de sus sueños observándola crecer y convertirse en adulta, pensado que quizás con el tiempo sus sueños cambiarían. Sin embargo conforme los años transcurrían, ella no hacía más que dedicar su vida a adorar a un ser que amaba pero que jamás le correspondería como quizás podría hacerlo él.

Por supuesto, no es que el príncipe creyera que el astro Sol era un desagradecido con ella, porque en realidad éste agradecía todo el cariño de la joven que con el tiempo se convirtió en su sacerdotisa allá en el lejano templo de la Tierra, pero lo que el príncipe no le perdonaba era que nunca hiciera nada que fuese especial para la princesa aparte de alumbrar sus días como hacía con todos los demás, y eso con el paso del tiempo al príncipe le chocó a tal grado que no soportaba verla soñar con su amado Dios Sol.

«Ella se merece ser tratada de forma especial» pensaba cada noche irritado de pronto con la devoción con que ella trataba a quien no le daba nada y con la pasividad con que el sol recibía aquello como si lo mereciera por el simple hecho de existir, sus pasos volviéndose erráticos, su temple antes calmado ahora convertido en el de alguien furioso e impaciente mientras la veía cada día disfrutar las sobras que le daba el Sol mientras que él desde la Luna, no hacía más que apoyarla y animarla… aunque las cosas ahora eran diferentes.

Sin imaginarlo ni preverlo, el corazón del príncipe había sido invadido por los celos.

«No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí sentado y de brazos cruzados, ella debe saber que existo, que soy yo quien por las noches esta aquí cuidando sus sueños», se dijo ya cansado de ser ignorado por esa a quien él amaba, y contraviniendo los deseos del Rey del Universo, el príncipe usó el poder de las estrellas pensando únicamente en cumplir su propio sueño y movió la Luna interponiéndose entre la joven princesa y el Sol que era su adoración...

Recuerdo que mi madre terminó aquel relato diciéndome que así fue como se crearon los eclipses, después de eso besó mi frente y me envió a dormir dejándome sin saber cómo había terminado la historia: si el príncipe logró su objetivo, si la princesa lo miró, o si todo siguió igual para ambos.

Por eso, cada noche durante buena parte de mi infancia pasaba un poco de mí tiempo observando la brillante Luna cuando se asomaba por mi ventana, dedicando algunos pocos minutos a pensar en el destino del príncipe hasta que con el tiempo lo olvidé.

Al menos hasta el día en que Otsutsuki Toneri quien bajando de la Luna apareció frente a mí proponiéndome matrimonio.


	2. Estación de Eclipse

**Capítulo 2. Estación de eclipse.**

 _El sol no puede atravesar la zona peligrosa de eclipse sin ser eclipsado al menos una vez._

.

Admito que de haber aparecido en casa de Hiashi en una visita formal que incluiría un numeroso grupo de sirvientes que apoyaran mi estatus cuando presentara con claridad y respeto mis intenciones, tal vez habría podido evitar el enfrentamiento… pero no lo hice y de nuevo he tenido que enfrentar las terribles consecuencias de ello.

Supongo que pasar todo este tiempo alejado del contacto humano ha afectando mis habilidades de socializar y mi comportamiento al presentarme de la manera abrupta en que lo he hecho. No es que me justifique por ello, pero es la única explicación que tengo para haber apaleado a Hiashi y sus guardias.

Por fortuna aún tengo posibilidades de comportarme de forma adecuada con Hinata.

 _Ah, Hinata._

Tengo tantos deseos de verla y presentarme ante ella, que en realidad no me importa mucho la opinión que tenga ahora el líder de su clan sobre mí.

Él no es en realidad importante… siempre y cuando pueda ver y hablar primero con ella. Con Hinata.

Así que cuando la encuentro completamente sola en el área de juegos infantiles debo contenerme para no cometer una estupidez. Debo de ser más cuidadoso al presentarme con ella, comportarme de manera respetuosa y gentil.

«Se trata de una dama y como tal debo de tratarla para conquistarla» pienso justo antes de aclarar mi garganta cuando estoy a escasa distancia de ella para llamar su atención.

Mi gesto parece apropiado cuando la veo levantar la cabeza, sus ojos perlados mirándome con sorpresa porque seguramente no me escuchó llegar.

Esbozo una dulce y gentil sonrisa mientras avanzo los tres pasos de distancia que nos separan, mis labios apresurándose a articular palabra en cuanto percibo su tensión.

―Por favor no temas―le pido―. Mi nombre es Otsutsuki Toneri y he esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo durante mi exilio en la Luna ―apresurado le conté, olvidándome del pequeño discurso con que pretendía explicarle.

Había pensado en hablarle sobre el exilio en que he vivido, la guerra civil que surgió con el tiempo, cómo el enorme castillo que ha sido mi hogar allá en la Luna se fue quedando solo, y al final salté directo al motivo por el cual había viajado hasta aquí.

―He venido aquí para llevarte conmigo, para desposarte.

Sin embargo, gracias a la expresión que formó en su cara he de reconocer que sin pretenderlo, he vuelto a comportarme de forma apresurada.

.

.

.

Me sorprendí, sí. No tenía sentido alguno ocultarlo. Y tampoco mi sonrojo.

Por un instante no supe si era por su simple presencia (él era increíblemente pálido, su rostro parecía lleno de una inocencia que resultaba llamativa) o era por las palabras que una vez pronunciadas tardaron un segundo o dos en cobrar un sentido para mí.

El calor subió a mi cara de forma súbita ante su propuesta de matrimonio.

 _¡¿Era esto real?!_

―Lo lamento, quizás no debería haber sido tan abrupto ni directo ―le escuché de pronto disculparse, su delgado cuerpo acercándose otro paso más en mi dirección mientras yo misma me incorporaba del columpio y retrocedía alejándome de él por puro instinto.

Él se detuvo, parpadeando sorprendido por mi reacción, y por un instante casi me arrepentí de haber reaccionado así ya que por su comportamiento me parecía que era un sujeto más bien inofensivo, así que me disculpé.

―Lo siento, pero debe comprender usted mis reservas ―susurré nerviosa pero mirándole con cautela, y él pareció estar de acuerdo conmigo ya que asintió, manteniéndose además en el sitio sin hacer amago de tratar de acercarse.

―Las entiendo, por supuesto. Pero tú también deberías de tratar de comprenderme ―solicitó, sus ojos claros fijos sobre los míos trasluciendo una nota de un sentimiento que no podía identificar.

De alguna manera ese gesto me tranquilizó, dándome la confianza para expresar mi cuestión.

―¿Por qué yo? ―quise saber y tras un parpadeo lo vi sonreír.

―Porque eres perfecta para mí ―dijo y lo hizo con tal intensidad que no pude evitar que el sonrojo invadiera de nuevo mis mejillas.

―Pero… ni siquiera nos conocemos ―con cierta timidez vocalicé mis dudas, mismas que Otsutsuki-san sin borrar la dulce sonrisa de su rostro descartó.

―Sólo porque tú no lo recuerdas ―me dijo y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, extendió su mano hacia mí, sus dedos rozando ligeramente mi mejilla sin que yo pudiera evitarlo provocando una sensación entre cálida y electrizante que erizó los vellos de mi piel.

De pronto lo vi frente a mí.

O mejor dicho nos vi: los dos juntos abrazados subiendo hacia las estrellas…

―¿Hinata?

Al escuchar la inconfundible voz que me llamaba, rompí el contacto de la mano de Toneri y me alejé de él girando justo a tiempo para verlo aparecer bajo las luces de las farolas del parque.

―Naruto-kun ―pronuncié su nombre un tanto sorprendida de verlo aparecer por ahí.

Él me sonrió aunque no de esa manera resplandeciente que tenía, sino como si pareciera no entender mientras se acercaba con pasos tranquilos hacia mí.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que habías ido a casa ―dijo casi con curiosidad, y sintiendo el calorcito del sonrojo en las mejillas, apreté contra mi pecho el paquete que durante todo este tiempo había llevado en mis manos, bajando ligeramente mi cabeza como encogiéndome un poquito por vergüenza.

Minutos atrás, había salido corriendo lejos de Ichiraku Ramen sin atreverme a entregar el regalo que con tanto esmero había hecho para él al notar la bufanda verde que aún llevaba alrededor de su cuello.

―Yo no… ―empecé a decir, mas dejé mi frase a medias al darme cuenta de mi tremenda descortesía con Otsutsuki-san a quien de inmediato volteé a ver para ofrecerle mis disculpas.

Sin embargo él ya no estaba ahí.

―¿Dónde…? ―me pregunté, mi cabeza girando de un lado a otro mientras lo buscaba.

 _¿Habría sido mi imaginación?_

―¿Pasa algo Hinata? ―Naruto-kun llamó de nuevo mi atención, y sonrojándome volteé y lo miré.

―No, yo… no es nada. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? ―pregunté.

―¿Yo? Bueno yo iba para mi casa cuando te vi aquí-ttebayo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? ―Me ofreció y de inmediato el sonrojo subió a todo mi rostro.

―¿Eh…? Yo… esto… tú… Naruto-kun… yo no… no es necesario pero… ¿Quieres tú? ―Con torpeza balbuceé, mi corazón latiendo acelerado a todo lo que daba ante la posibilidad de que de verdad quisiera acompañarme y estar junto a mí.

Entonces le vi sonreír y creí que me desmayaría cuando levantó la mano y pensé que la extendería para acariciar dulcemente mi rostro, justo como acababa de hacer Otsutsuki san minutos atrás…

Pero no. Naruto-kun no me tocó sino que se llevó la mano hacia la nuca, rascándose la corta melena mientras contestaba y reía.

―Sakura-chan dijo hace rato que debería acompañarte, aunque no creo que sea verdaderamente necesario ―con desparpajo explicó, sus intenciones ahora claras para mí que no fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada al comprender que todo era por mera cortesía y no por verdadero interés hacia mí.

«Que tonta» me dije a mi misma, escuchando apenas el halago que Naruto-kun hacía al decirme que era una de las kunoichis más fuertes de toda la aldea y lo poco que necesitaba de su compañía para llegar a casa, sin notar siquiera la desilusión que sus palabras me causaban.

Por supuesto, sabía que él no me lo decía con mala fe, sin embargo no por eso dejaba de doler…

―¿Pasa algo, Hinata? ―de nuevo me preguntó, supongo que porque volví a encogerme sobre mí misma, y tragándome mis lágrimas sacudí la cabeza antes de esforzarme por darle una sonrisa y contestar.

―No, nada. Ya debo marcharme, que descanses Naruto-kun ―le deseé y soltando lo que tenía en brazos me alejé de él a toda prisa.

Por un instante deseé que Naruto-kun me quisiera como lo hacía Otsutsuki-san…

.

.

.

Desde lo alto del tejado la vi correr a toda prisa y no dudé en llamar a los guardias para atacar al rubio e impedirle que nos siguiera mientras fui tras ella.

Pese a todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez, los celos me seguían invadiendo al saber la preferencia que Hinata había llegado a desarrollar por él…

« _Pero esta vez será distinto_ » me dije calmándome a mí mismo, seguro de que esta vez estaba haciendo las cosas bien con ella.

Tenía poco tiempo para convencerla así que apuré el paso sobre los tejados, encontrándola de frente al portón de su mansión, sus rostro ligeramente elevado en dirección al cielo estrellado y sus ojos fijos en la Luna, misma a la que también yo miré.

―Se ve preciosa desde aquí, ¿verdad? ―dije para llamar su atención, esperando a que ella volteara antes de poder aterrizar frente a ella.

―Otsutsuki-san… ¿Me ha estado siguiendo? ―preguntó y supuse que aquello podría molestarle.

―Tan solo quería asegurarme que llegaras con bien a casa, una mujer nunca debería ir sola de noche ―me excusé.

¿Me pareció notar un sonrojo y algunas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos…?

―Otsutsuki san…

―Toneri, llámame Toneri por favor ―supliqué avanzando un par de pasos en su dirección y esta vez ella no retrocedió aunque pareció sopesar mi petición.

―Toneri-san ―suspiré de alivio cuando la escuché― hay algo que quiero saber…

―¿El qué? ―pregunté con optimismo, y con cierta timidez siguió.

―Lo que me mostró al tocarme…

―Forma parte de tus memorias perdidas, de cuando vivíamos juntos y felices en la Luna ―contesté adivinando lo que quería saber, mi mano extendiéndose hacia ella y rozando con mis dedos un suave mechón de cabello que enmarcaba su rostro.

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó con su encantador sonrojo y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

.

.

.

Otsutsuki-san… No.

Toneri-san se encontraba muy cerca de mí, más cerca de lo que Naruto-kun en algún momento había estado, y a diferencia de él, Toneri-san no hacía más que demostrar su completo interés por mí, haciéndome pensar con gran facilidad en esos tiempos pasados de los que me hablaba, de esa vida pasada en que aparentemente viví junto a él…

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Yo misma era una persona distinta a esa que él decía en otra vida fui: mis sentimientos ahora eran distintos, la vida que llevaba aquí lo era también… y por muy atento y caballeroso que Toneri-san me pareciera, en el fondo sabía que tenía que hacérselo ver a él.

―Toneri-san ―apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho empujé con suavidad para alejarlo un poco, mis ojos sobre los suyos mostrándole mi determinación.― Me siento muy honrada por sus atenciones e interés, pero me temo que está perdiendo su tiempo porque yo no le puedo corresponder…

.

.

.

Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus brazos ante el disgusto que sus palabras me provocaban.

―Si es porque sientes algo por ese sujeto de antes, eres tú quien pierde su tiempo con él Hinata ―interrumpí de inmediato dejándome llevar un instante por los celos, aflojando un poco el agarre que tenía sobre ella al darme cuenta de lo que mis actos la lastimaban―. Él no puede amarte como lo hago yo, así que olvídalo y ven conmigo ―le supliqué forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro y suavizando mi mirada para aminorar el daño que mi ímpetu pudiera haber causado…

Sin embargo era ya demasiado tarde: su rostro mostraba el mismo enfado que yo había experimentado instantes atrás… aunque pronto supe que no fue debido a la brusquedad con que la traté sino a las palabras que pronuncié.

―¿Cómo pretende que olvide lo que siento por Naruto-kun, cuando usted mismo no puede olvidar a la mujer que tanto amó, a mi otra yo? ―me dijo, y sus palabras fueron con un balde de agua helada que me dejaron pasmado un instante. ―Por más fuerte que el deseo de ser correspondidos sea, uno no puede obligar a la otra persona a cambiar sus sentimientos… ―me dijo, sus perlados ojos fijos sobre los míos, la furia ligeramente opacada por las lágrimas que se acumulaban…

―¡Hinata!

Mi corazón se estrujó cuando ella rompió el contacto visual al escuchar aquella voz.

―¡Naruto-kun! ―llamó al rubio que saltando por los tejados apareció, sus piernas moviéndose en dirección a él y la sonrisa en sus labios… y aunque tenía razón en lo que me había dicho, mis celos fueron más fuertes por lo que no dudé en sujetarla con fuerza de la mano atrayéndola bruscamente hacia mí con tal de alejarla de él.

―Esto es por nuestro bien ―dije y sin mas la besé.


End file.
